


implicit trust

by Mad_Birdy



Series: Aliens United [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Anyways, BDSM, Blow Jobs, I literally wrote this because I've been in a MoodTM, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Rope Bondage, Sign Language, Trans Male Dirk Strider, Troll Anatomy, Vaginal Fingering, actual tags are-, look I might have been projecting on Dirk just a little, self indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Dirk has a hard day at work and comes home overwhelmed, in need of someone to force him out of his head. Thankfully, Cronus has that well in hand.





	implicit trust

**Author's Note:**

> so, I'm new to Homestuck. I haven't even technically met these two in the course of the story yet, but my roommate's told me a lot about them and I relate to both so hard. I like them as a ship a lot, so when I was feeling a certain way and needed to write this out, I made this for them.
> 
> some explanations: Dirk has various neurodivergencies, much like me, and as such gets overwhelmed at work, also like me. when it's been a particularly rough day, he goes nonverbal and uses sign language to communicate. Cronus and Dirk are both vers, and take turns being the Dom the other needs on days like this.

He came in quietly enough, making sure the door didn’t slam and locking it behind him as usual. But the first hint was that he didn’t even take his Docs off, just slung his backpack on the floor next to the bookcase and made his way to the bedroom. There was a muffled  _ whump  _ as he threw himself onto the bed, face down. Cronus sighed softly and marked his spot in the book he was reading before putting it down and going to their bedroom.

Dirk didn’t looked up when his boyfriend leaned in the doorway and asked, “Rough day?” He just raised his hands to sign sloppily  _ Fuck them _ . Cronus nodded and came closer, bending each of Dirk’s legs at the knee so he could remove his Docs. Then he rolled him onto his back, taking his shades off. Dirk’s eyes were closed, a frown creasing the space between his eyebrows. “You’re gonna crush your shades if you keep laying down in them, doofus,” Cronus said softly, reaching up to smooth the crease away.

A little huff of breath left Dirk, but Cronus could feel a little tension leave his body.  _ Cro _ , he said, using the sign for the bird.  _ Please _ . On days like this, there was nothing he needed more than to be pushed out of his own head.

“As you wish, angelfish.” There was a slight twitch in Dirk’s lips, and the crease between his eyebrows disappeared. Cronus straightened his back, slipping into one of his other mindsets. “You may keep your eyes closed for now, but once I’ve undressed you, I expect them open and fixed on me, understand?” Dirk nodded, and Cronus got to work stripping off the black jeans, graphic tee, and dark flannel that was his boyfriend’s usual attire.

He traced the faint scars along Dirk’s pale chest, nipple-less after the surgery, and smiled as he remembered the reasoning Dirk had given: “I’ll be just like all those anime guys I love.” It had been a joke, but it made Dirk comfortable in his own skin. Cronus removed Dirk’s boxers and socks, tossing them into the laundry basket and then sat at his side, pleased to find his bright orange-amber eyes open and looking at him. They were a little unfocused, in the way he associated with Dirk being immersed in subspace, and he smiled.

“We’re going to play, angelfish,” Cronus said softly, stroking Dirk’s cheek. “And afterwards we’ll take a bath and cuddle.” The tiniest of shivers wormed its way down Dirk’s body and he nodded. “Up you get, then." Cronus stood, heading to the top left drawer of their dresser, and Dirk left the bed to kneel in the middle of the floor. He waited patiently as his boyfriend grabbed the necessary items.

Cronus turned to him, holding a leather collar with a large ring and several coils of polypropylene cord. Dirk was signing  _ green, green, green,  _ before Cronus could even ask if it was the right rope for the night. He smiled and stood in front of Dirk, putting the collar on him. “Hands behind your back, hold on to your elbows.” Dirk did as told, and Cronus knelt behind him to start the knots.

He went slowly, letting the cord slide along Dirk’s skin with the knowledge that he didn’t need to worry about rope burn with this type. Each loop made Dirk relax more, each knot made his blush spread down his cheeks to his neck and shoulders. Cronus bound his arms together, letting the ends of the cord dangle as he took a second and third length to bind each of his legs in their bent position and spread open. He was gentle, testing the rope as he went to make sure nothing was too tight. Then he connected all three with a fourth cord that wrapped down from Dirk’s chest scars and looped between his legs to frame his dick and entrance. Cronus hummed when he drew the rope between Dirk’s legs, hand grazing against the damp curls.

Dirk, for his part, shuddered violently as Cronus tied off the last knot and stood. He couldn’t move any part of himself but his head; he wouldn’t have it any other way. Like this, he felt safe, contained, and taken care of. Cronus controlled him, he didn’t have to worry about anything. He didn’t even have to think. His eyes were half-closed, mouth open slightly, and Cronus took a moment to admire him. “You look stunning like this, angelfish.” His bulge was making itself known, pressing against the front of his jeans, and he smiled as he dragged a claw along Dirk’s cheekbone.

Cronus pushed two of his fingers between Dirk’s lips. “Suck.” Dirk did as told, making a little groan escape his boyfriend. Cronus used his free hand to undo his pants and shove them down to his thighs, his bulge slipping out and wiggling in need. A soft whine left Dirk and Cronus grinned toothily. “Always so eager to please,” he murmured, removing his fingers, hooking his thumb behind Dirk’s bottom teeth, and dragging his mouth open further as he guided his bulge in.

Dirk’s eyes slid closed and he sucked immediately, running his tongue expertly over the bumps and ridges of Cronus’ bulge. Violet liquid stained the edges of his mouth and Cronus moaned, winding both of his hands into Dirk’s hair. “Good boy, that’s it.” The soft praise made Dirk work more diligently, taking more and more of his bulge into his mouth; he wanted to make him happy, make him come. Cronus bit his lip, taking a small step forward, making Dirk have to lean back on the balls of his feet so as not to choke. Dirk’s eyes went a little wide, and Cronus could feel his heart speed up, but then Dirk winked with his right eye: their sign for green when every other way to say it was impeded.

Even with Cronus’ hands in his hair to keep him steady, Dirk was barely able to balance, but he wasn’t afraid. He trusted his boyfriend; he knew Cronus wouldn’t let him fall backwards, but neither would he choke him. His heart rate slowed again to normal speeds, his muscles relaxing again and eyes nearly closing as Cronus’ bulge writhed in his mouth and pressed into his throat. Dirk swallowed instinctively, dragging a ragged cry of pleasure from Cronus. “Oh, angelfish,” he said breathlessly, claws scratching gently at Dirk’s scalp. “Do that again.”

So he did. With a few more swallows, Cronus released violet cum down Dirk’s throat, bulge convulsing and body shuddering with the effort to remain standing and keep Dirk from falling. Eventually, he was spent, and he pulled out carefully, letting Dirk come back forward onto his knees as Cronus knelt in front of him and rested their foreheads together. “Did so well, love,” he murmured, wiping the corners of Dirk’s mouth with the hem of his t-shirt. “Always do so well pleasing me.” Dirk’s eyes were closed again, a little smile actually making its way onto his face as he hummed proudly. “Stay here, I’ll start a bath.” Dirk nodded, and Cronus disappeared into the bathroom.

The sound of running water reached him, and Dirk finally let himself acknowledge the feeling of his own body: the numbness in his arms, the growing need between his own legs. He could feel the slick that had dripped down the insides of his thighs, and he shifted minisculely. Cronus returned after barely a minute, kneeling next to Dirk again. “Let’s get you untied.” He worked the knots loose, hands gentle and soothing over any red marks left from the rope. As the last length fell away, Dirk took a deep breath and brought his arms around to rest in his lap. Cronus rubbed life into his arms and hands, checking that Dirk’s circulation was still going.

“Do you need a little help with this?” Cronus asked softly, hand reaching down to run a thumb along the length of Dirk’s dick. He took a little shuddering breath, signing  _ please _ again. Cronus smiled obligingly, slipping two fingers into Dirk’s slick entrance and dragging his thumb up and down his erect length. Dirk’s head fell back, exposing his neck above the collar, and Cronus couldn’t resist leaning into nip into the pale skin there. Breathless little moans and jerks of his hips let Cronus know that Dirk was close to coming, so he used his free hand to tug him forward by the ring of the collar and take him into a deep kiss. Three more strokes later and Dirk was shuddering apart around his fingers, the tiniest of desperate cries smothered between their lips. Then Cronus pulled away and lifted Dirk, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom.

The tub was filled with warm water and peppermint bubble bath, steam already obscuring the mirror. Cronus gently lowered Dirk in first, then stepped away to remove his own clothing. Dirk leaned against the side of the huge bathtub; peppermint was his favorite after a session. He watched Cronus undress, the lone thought crossing his mind  _ how had he gotten so lucky _ ? Then Cronus leaned forward and turned the water off and got into the tub, situating himself behind Dirk. He leaned back against the tub and pulled Dirk with him, so that they were resting chest to back in the warm water.

Cronus massaged gentle circles into Dirk’s skin, from his calves and thighs up to his chest and back, pushing away any lingering pain from the bondage. Then he rubbed shampoo into Dirk’s hair, smiling widely when he hears little almost-purrs of contentment leaving his boyfriend. Dirk would do anything for someone to play with his hair and scratch his scalp. Eventually, Cronus got a - at this point - very boneless and sleepy Dirk rinsed off and out of the bath. He dried them both off quickly and wrapped Dirk in his favorite robe, having him sit on the edge of the bathroom counter so Cronus could get his own robe on.

They brushed their teeth, Cronus with one arm around Dirk’s waist to keep him upright, and then fell into the bed at last. Cronus arranged them into a nest of blankets and pillows, and Dirk rested his head on Cronus’ chest. His hands found their way into Dirk’s hair again, and Cronus smiled to hear the little hums of contentment from him. Dirk signed  _ I love you  _ against his chest, and Cronus kissed the top of his head. He didn’t need to ask Dirk what had happened at work that made him need all this; it wasn’t any particular business of his, and it was likely the same things it had been the last few times they’d done this routine. It was enough for Cronus to know that Dirk trusted him to take care of him when he needed it, and to know that he could trust Dirk to do the same in the reverse situation.

Dirk was likewise thinking about his boyfriend, any negative emotions or thoughts leftover from the fiasco at work banished by the gratefulness he felt for Cronus. He’d never expected that he’d deserve, much less find, a partner who cared enough for him to learn his quirks; someone who knew when to ask questions and when to take the lead, and the difference between the two. He signed  _ I love you _ against Cronus’ chest again, punctuated with a little kiss, and closed his eyes. Eventually, the strain of the day tugged Dirk down into sleep, and Cronus followed easily.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed it! please leave kudos and/or comments to let me know what you liked!


End file.
